


La música del alma

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Unique Song, Soulmate-sensations, open request
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: ... Y encontraron el amor en una marca, en una frase, en una señal que el destino les dio para conocer a su alma gemela.Drabbles con temática AU Soulmate. Solicitudes abiertas.
Relationships: Fryderyk Chopin/Franz Liszt (Classicaloid), Ludwig van Beethoven & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Classicaloid), Otowa Kanae/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (ClassicaLoid)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Una marca en la piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae comparte una marca en la piel con sus almas gemelas.

Las amigas de Kanae solían decirle que era una chica realmente afortunada. No tenía una, ni tres, ¡si no diez marcas de alma! 

La mayoría de las personas sólo tenían una o dos; símbolos sobre la piel que compartían con sus almas gemelas y que eran imposible de borrar, igual que el lazo que las unía. Pero Kanae a sus dieciséis años poseía diez marcas de alma ¿No significaba eso que era muy amada?

Excepto que sus almas gemelas no eran precisamente humanos...


	2. Una canción única

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liszt y Chopin comparten una canción que sólo ellos pueden tocar.
> 
> Solicitado por Cristalstarmochi.

Tanto la vida pasada como en la presente nunca lo dijeron el uno al otro. ¿Para qué hacerlo, si la música hablaba por ellos? 

Bastaba que Liszt se sentara ante el piano y tocara esa melodía, esa que sólo ellos conocían, para que las manos de Chopin se alzaran en un acompañamiento perfecto que nadie jamás podría igualar. Los dos se convertían en tormenta salvaje y fría lluvia que calaba en sus huesos, en sus almas.

En un mundo donde las almas gemelas compartían una canción especial, ellos tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse una segunda vez para seguir tocando juntos esa melodía que hacía vibrar sus corazones al unísono. 

Y cuando por un milagro se quedaban solos en la Otowakan, Liszt y Cho alzaban la batuta para invocar una Musik que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. 


	3. Una pequeña figura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae no puede esconder la figura que comparte con su alma gemela.

Kanae intentó por todos los medios esconderla, pero el maquillaje y las bufandas eran realmente difíciles de llevar.

Y, al final de cuentas, la señal de su alma gemela seguía allí.

La marca que adornaba su cuello era un coqueto corazón rosa que la hacía sonrojar apenada: la misma marca de alma que Moz ostentaba con orgullo.

—¡Luce tan sexy en ti, Kanae! Recuerdo que mi hermana y yo también compartíamos la misma marca. Y le encantaba que se la besara. ¿No quieres probarlo? —Fueron las últimas palabras de Mozart antes de salir volando por una bofetada.


	4. Una sensación compartida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beto y Moz sienten el mismo dolor cuando se lastiman.

Para ellos, el amor fue todo menos un lecho de rosas. Y si el pasado, con sus angustias y prejuicios, ya se los había dejado claro... ¡Qué bromista fue el destino al unirlos de nuevo con un toque de dolor!

Sólo uno de ellos se había quemado la mano por error, pero ambos sintieron el ardor del fuego sobre la piel: la indudable señal de que sus cuerpos y almas estaban conectados.

Beto y Moz se miraron con sorpresa, y éste último nunca olvidaría las palabras y la suave sonrisa que Beto le dio:

—El destino puede no ser una cosa tan cruel, ¿cierto? 


End file.
